Sensual y estúpido
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Considerar que alguien es sexualmente atractivo y ese alguien resulte la más inesperada de las personas, además de no darse cuenta de lo obvio, es suficiente para maldecir su mala suerte de notarlo a cada instante.#OneShot#RelacionesHomosexualesHeterosexuales#Yaoi#Yuri#AU


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡Hola!**

**¿Ya se habían olvidado de mí?**

**¡Buh! Q.Q cuanta maldad. **

**Hoy traigo un pequeño extracto de una idea que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba cierto opening del anime, la canción esta buena el opening… pienso que pudo ser mejor, tratándose de un previo para la verdadera segunda temporada.**

**En fin, disfruten de esta pequeña historia y diviértanse, enserio, espero que se rían =0=**

**Recomendación musical: "Classic" de MUCC**

**Notas: **

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hay una serie de pensamientos girando dentro de su mente como el torbellino dentro del mar, rápidamente y con una tremenda profundidad que no puedes definir en qué momento se detendrá. Traga ruidosamente saliva al verle pasar, su cabello agitándose por cada paso, el contoneo de su cintura, la brillante sonrisa, ojos con una luz inigualable, la musculatura que muestra la calidad de su físico.

Y el momento exacto en que termina por desmayarse, llegando a su límite de trote solo por el calentamiento previo de los entrenamientos del equipo de baloncesto. Casi esta por socorrerlo, convirtiéndose en el héroe de esta historia, pero unas coletas castañas se adelantan, pegándose completamente al cuerpo del castaño intentando que recupere la consciencia, consiguiéndolo, por aproximadamente treinta y cuatro segundos, notando como su mejilla izquierda está tocando los mullidos pechos, el fino hilo nasal color rojo con su alma yéndose directo al cielo.

Lo carga entre sus brazos, saliendo en una rápida carrera rumbo a la enfermería, donde Merlin usara alguna de sus nuevas – experimentales – pociones, es decir, medicinas. Casi para llamar a los demás a reunirse para continuar, unos cabellos rubios despeinados se a traviesan en su camino provocándolo detenerse de golpe casi con un paso hacia atrás, teniendo todos su trasero de lleno al piso del gimnasio.

\- Ban, ¿Sabías que el acoso sexual también puede darse entre hombres? – tan rápido como el ceño fruncido y un colmillo se muestran, sonríe exactamente igual a la estatua de un zorro astuto, soltando una carcajada, golpeando con la palma abierta repetidamente el hombre derecho de Meliodas. Pronto el rubio lo retiene, ejerciendo presión como para hacerlo gritar, pero el albino resiste, sin quitar su sonría. – Es un dato interesante, ¿no crees?

\- Tal vez deberías ponerlo en práctica, capi~ - responde, moviendo su mano hasta que ambas están entrelazadas, haciendo lo mismo con las otras, comenzando con una lucha de poder – Con todo ese acoso que le haces a Elizabeth no me sorprendería que pronto recibas la demanda con restricción. – Ban presiono, haciendo una conquista de dos centímetros, pero Meliodas los regresa.

\- Estas equivocado, de esa manera demostramos nuestra confianza – le señala por la puerta donde salieron Diane y King – a diferencia de otros, que se mantienen como fisgones pervertidos.

\- ¡Ca-pi!~

\- ¡Ba-n!

Y la batalla campal entre el capitán y vice capitán del equipo de basquetbol comienza, las apuestas dispuestas en la mesa – preferencia a Meliodas – y la co-manager Elaine salió junto el coach Escanor para revisar a King, dejando con la responsabilidad a la nueva co-manager Elizabeth. Mirando de un lado a otro, con la mejor y más diplomática voz se puso con unos centímetros de diferencia, pidiéndoles que pararan, resultando, en sus pechos manoseados por Meliodas explicando que el culpable de todo era Ban.

Aquello quedo como un ¿empate?, dada la intervención de Elizabeth y la poco ortodoxa respuesta del rubio capitán, cada miembro se dispersó, reiniciando con su entrenamiento del día. Ban rechino los dientes al notar esa sonrisa socarrona de Meliodas repleta de una verdad que ni el mismo albino se atreve a expresar, antes muerto que darle una razón más para que lo moleste o chantajee. Toma un balón del suelo, haciéndolo rebotar con tremenda fuerza haciendo mover las lámparas colgadas, piensa en practicar pases rápidos con los de nuevo ingreso.

* * *

Justo debajo de un árbol, un par de castaños degustan un adorable almuerzo, sonrojados hasta las orejas y compartiendo bromas, la primera en dar de comer es la de coletas, sosteniendo una cuchara con arroz llevándola hasta la boca del otro castaño, tomándola con alegría, sonriendo y llorando por los deliciosos sabores.

Su espectador gruñe, desviándose a tomar su almuerzo en la jardinera más alejada, aunque, manteniendo un ojo sobre ellos. Destapa la caja con su comida, encajando el tenedor con fuerza sobre un rojo tomate en gajo, mordiéndolo hasta dejar salir su jugo.

\- Pienso que vas a matar al tomate y prácticamente es una verdura. – alza la mirada, es Jericho, que sostiene su almuerzo con la derecha y en la izquierda tiene a una rubia que solo sonríe amablemente pero mantiene un brillo secreto que solo Ban es capaz de entender.

\- Fruta, Jericho, fruta. – contradice Elaine, guiando a la violácea a sentarse al lado izquierdo del albino, ella se encoge de hombros, quitándole la tela a su caja, tomando un bocado de huevo enrollado, por su parte Elaine abre un termo sirviendo en la tapa algo de té que le entrega a Jericho. - ¿Y bien? – pregunta, sirviéndose su propio té, dejándolo momentáneamente sobre la orilla de mármol, en lo que quita la tapa de su almuerzo. – Tardar tanto en hacer un movimiento no es típico de ti. – come un sándwich de jamón con queso fundido y tomate.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando – sin tono cantarín, la más sorprendida es Jericho, que a pesar de no entender cuál es la conversación con un tema secreto de por medio, reconoce que posee tal seriedad como para que Ban se ponga en ese estado.

Elaine disfruta de su sándwich, mordida tras mordida silenciosa, Ban no mueve ni un musculo, salvo para comer y Jericho sirve otra taza de té para la rubia, analizando lentamente y entre pausas cada una de las acciones entre esos dos. Sabe que hay algún tipo de secreto que le están ocultando, confían profundamente entre ellos, siendo capaces de entenderse sin dar demasiadas explicaciones o gastar saliva con palabras rebuscadas. Un pequeño dolor se instala en su pecho por eso último, ¿celos?, sin duda, pero, aunque el pensamiento le abochorna no está segura del todo a donde dirige esos sentimientos que se esconden en lo profundo de su corazón.

\- El encanto de Diane es muy superior al tuyo, Ban. – Jericho se atraganto con su penúltimo bocado, tosiendo exageradamente, pero siendo ignorada por los otros dos. Elaine mastico el último trozo de su sándwich, poniéndose en pie, girando en un cuarto de vuelta para quedar frente a Ban, alzándose un poco sobre las puntas de sus zapatos. – Tranquilo, no le eres del todo indiferente, solo muéstrale tu mejor lado. – guiña su ojo, brindándole algún tipo de confianza.

El sonido de la campana pronto interviene, finalizando la incómoda charla, ambas chicas recogen sus respectivos almuerzos, despidiéndose del albino, teniendo dos pasos dados y sus manos vuelven a entrelazarse con naturalidad. Ban las observa, charlando, quizás sobre que la rubia primero tiene que pasar a dejar a Jericho a su salón y ella respondiéndole que no es necesario sonrojándose hasta el cuello. Aquella imagen cambia para el albino, siendo él quien ocupa la posición de Elaine, burlándose de la rubia e imitando su propuesta pero sin ser rechazada del todo, exhala agotado masajeando su cuello, estirándolo hacia atrás, apoyándose con las manos hacia atrás, centrándose en el cielo cubierto por tres nubes – al menos en su percepción – cierra los ojos momentáneamente, escuchando esas risas penosas de enamorados primerizos y una vena se marca en su sien.

\- "Es una tontería"

* * *

_Un momento, tan solo un bizarro y glorioso momento en que siente labios suaves e inexpertos tomar los suyos, presionar sus mejillas para que le resulte más fácil su tarea e incómodamente por su posición en el suelo, siente el cuerpo moverse sobre el suyo buscando alguna posición cómoda, consiguiendo tener una pierna a cada lado y por encima de la cadera. Se aleja, con un sonido satisfecho brotar por ayuda de sus cuerdas vocales, sonriéndole con regocijo, mejillas sonrojadas y brillantes ojos miel._

_Vuelve a inclinarse, sin dejar ir sus mejillas, presionado un beso rápido, pasando a repartirlo por ambas mejillas, nariz, frente y ojos, sellando el acto con un abrazo, recargándose en el hueco de hombro y cuello, besando el lugar por debajo de la mandíbula. _

_La fiesta está en su pleno clímax, luces de neón multicolores, bebidas alcohólicas sin límite, cuerpos moviéndose unos con otros, juegos ridículos pero graciosos. Todo organizado por el capitán en uno de los salones que renta su familia bajo la marca "Diez mandamientos", celebrando el final del ciclo escolar y un triunfo más para las finales del equipo de baloncesto. Enserio que todo iba viento en popa, para el albino, hasta tener la desafortunada coincidencia de equivocarse de puerta para el baño, encontrando a un llorón castaño quien vio a su eterno amor Diane bailando con Hauser. Pudo dejarlo abandonado en su moco miserable, pero, desaprovechar una oportunidad de conocer los bochornosos secretos y fantasías del mayor Fairy, es una en un millón. Entro, con dos botellas de cerveza y tres six pack, cerrando con un puntapié y embriagando al castaño hasta la última gota._

_La honestidad de un borracho es tremenda, King rebaso el límite. – Eres atractivo e interesante por eso las chicas mueren a tus pies – sonrió, moviendo un poco su cabeza al intentar dar otro trago de los residuos en la lata. – Ya se acabó – hipo buscando a tientas entre las latas vacías alguna con otro poco de alcohol, su mirada le llevo hasta Ban que aun sostenía la misma botella, gateo sobre el suelo, presionando su cuerpo con el del albino al momento fue detenido por el albino y cuando King alzo la mirada, forma una letra o con sus labios – tus labios se ven ricos – dijo, rozándolos con las puntas de sus dedos – dime Ban, ¿si los pruebo también me enamorare de ti? – pregunto rojo producto de la intoxicación en que se sumió, sin respuesta el albino tuvo un leve respingo dejando ir su cerveza, sus respuestas ingeniosas se le escaparon solo el latir apresurado de su corazón el cansancio en respirar con la temperatura aumentando por todos lados._

_Fue King quien se encargó de tomar la iniciativa por él._

* * *

La cortina blanca se deslizo, recibiendo la sonrisa brillante de Merlin, señalándole que saliera de ahí porque un verdadero paciente la necesita, Arthur se disculpó con él, sin dejar de quitar su mano del estómago prometiendo que con solo algo de descanso podrá regresar a las actividades de su club de kendo, ella le guiña un ojo entregándolo un paquete cuadrado, sonrojándolo de toda la cara, luego le siguen una pastilla morada y un vaso de agua. – Tiene efecto en quince minutos, te hará ir al baño de inmediato.

\- U-uhm – asiente, bebiendo la medicina y recostándose, resguardando el paquete cuadrado. Merlin cierra la cortina, retomando su atención al albino que ha tomado asiento en un banco junto al estante de medicamentos.

\- Volverán a suspenderte del equipo por saltarte las clases. – ignorada por completo, ríe, destapa una lata de café frio y comienza a llenar el reporte con dos alumnos fuera de clases por problemas intestinales.

Es un corto silencio, solo hay pequeños ronquidos del paciente en cama, Merlin rellenando informes y acomodando los expedientes del alumnado, su invitado extra juguetea con una liga encontrada dentro de su bolsillo, estira y estira hasta hacerla volar, aterrizando sobre el cabello de la enfermera, que al quitársela, hace uso de ella para anudar algunas plumas sueltas, la diversión del albino termino más pronto de lo posible. – Merlin – habla finalmente, la mujer no lo ve, aunque escucha – ¿Qué piensas de estar…

\- Enamorado de un hombre – grapa unos documentos – y que ese hombre sea mayor que tú aunque no lo parece – comienza a sellar informes para medicamentos exitosos de sus pruebas experimentales – además se trata del hermano mayor de tu ex. – junta todo en una carpeta, cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, dando vuelta en su silla giratoria. Posa la mano bajo su barbilla, meditándola – No es tan rato, inesperado pero no raro.

La silla de cuatro patas esta justo en el suelo, con una de sus patas rotas y la puerta corrediza ligeramente cerrada, casi, que quiere regir, termina por negar, levantándose a cerrar pensando en que tendrá que volver a rellenar ese informe del día, además de solicitar un nuevo mueble o que le reparen ese. – "Estaba por proponerle usar mi nuevo afrodisiaco de menta. Una lástima"

* * *

Con dos reportes por fugarse de clases un tercero le costara su lugar en el equipo además de asistir al torneo entre escuelas, ese tiempo comienza a presionarlos. Arruga el papel hasta formar una bola, guardándolo descuidadamente en su bolso, las clases infernales concluyeron, lo que significa entrenamiento, ejercicio físico, mantener su mente ocupada con nuevas tácticas explotando todo el potencial de esos nuevos renacuajos, ignorando al renacuajo que sigue siendo renacuajo, gruño para sí, incluso ignorándolo termina pensando en él. Casi dando la última vuelta, cruzando el invernadero usado por el club de jardinería, se detiene de golpe, volviendo su cabeza en cámara lenta, notando al castaño riendo alegremente con el otro maestro encargado del club de jardinería. Su mano despeina los cabellos de King y en vez de gritar, apartar su mano o maldecirlo, se sonroja ladeando el rostro, jugueteando con sus dedos.

Apretando la correa, hace resonar sus pisadas, gira el pomo empujándola con fuerza, retumba el vidrio por cada pared, asustándolos, sigue su recorrido sin apartar la mirada del castaño, toma su muñeca y de un jalón lo aparta de ese rubio maestro con ojos escarlata. Le gruñe con su ceño fruncido, llevándose sin explicaciones a King, una cuarta persona que no había querido interrumpir por estar en la bodega, se para al lado de Rou golpeándolo en la espalda. – Gloxinia-san, un alumno…

\- La primavera de los jóvenes – da por buena el pelirrojo, entregándole algunas macetas que necesitan ser llenadas con nuevo abono. – Ya volverán.

\- Si tú lo dices. – resta importancia Rou, sacando unos guantes de su bolsillo trasero.

Zancadas largas y rápidas, ignora los balbuceos incomodos del castaño, sus jaloneos por liberarse y miradas curiosas sobre lo que está por pasar entre esos dos. Llega hasta un lugar oculto tras el gimnasio y entre la bodega vieja, suelta a King impidiéndole escapar cubriendo el único camino o el que implica no rasguñarse con ramas, tropezar o algo parecido. El castaño refleja toda la molestia recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, inicia lanzando insultos, reclamos, amenazas y preguntas a las acciones tan irrespetuosas de Ban, que no hay derecho a ello solo por ser el vice capitán, agregando su llegada oportuna a cada entrenamiento a pesar de dejar algunas actividades del club de jardinería.

La bomba detonante es la pronunciación del nombre de ese hombre copia. – Rou-sensei es amable, dulce y considerado – muestra la superioridad en sus palabras, colocando las manos en su cintura – una persona mucho mejor en tod…

Sus palabras mueren, al ser sostenido por el cuello de su uniforme, levantado a una considerable altura, quedando por encima de Ban, los ojos de este emanan fuego que incendiaria a cualquier edificio o bosque, arrasando todo a su paso, un ligero temblor pasa a King, temiendo en recibir golpes, niega, dejarse intimidar por Ban es la peor de todas las ideas. – Eres un estúpido – finalmente habla el avino, reafirmando su agarre. El insulto es suave, a comparación de otros, pero sigue siendo humillante, casi listo para retarle en un duelo de palabras, Ban no se detiene – Tu no te das cuenta de nada, enano idiota.

\- ¿Ha?, Ban no sé de qué demonios…

\- ¡Por eso eres un estúpido! – lo arroja al suelo, habiéndolo dejado con las puntas ligeramente arriba, con un quejido King se sienta sosteniendo su brazo – Tu nunca te das cuenta de cómo te miran, de cómo te vez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Y tú tienes la culpa de todo – señala con su dedo índice, respirando agitadamente. King con una confusión digna de un investigador sin fundamentos lógicos en su trabajo, guardo silencio, alzando solo una ceja. – Eres demasiado atrevido para tu propio bien. – se pasa la mano por el cabello – Me sorprende que sigas virgen de atrás.

La ultima braza de lógica se esfuma de King, mira a Ban que parece tener una disputa interna por haber revelado el más grande secreto de todos, suelta un sonido de globo desinflándose, cambiando a una gran carcajada que atrae de regreso al albino que le ve sin saber que tanto puede estarle divirtiendo en ese momento de agonía para él. – Bien, jaja, bien… ¿Dónde está el capitán? – pregunta buscando al rubio, revisando los alrededores. – Vamos Ban – se pone de pie, sacudiendo su uniforme – estar perdiendo su talento en molestarme es grave. – arregla el cuello de su camisa, dejando ver algo de piel, una salivación se forma en la boca del albino. – Seguro Merlin tiene algo para darte.

\- Enano, ¿estas jodiendo conmigo?

\- De acuerdo – pone ambas manos delante suyo, en señal de alto, suspira cansado. – Las bromas sexuales llegan hasta cierto punto, enserio, ya lo entendí. – comienza a caminar pasando a un lado de Ban.

El albino queda de piedra, el procesador de su computadora ha ido a mejor vida, puede escuchar las risas de King tan suaves, su gran confianza en conseguir descubrir el engaño antes de tiempo y no tener que experimentar otro bochornoso momento que será preservado para las generaciones futuras de estudiantes. Ban aprieta la quijada, sus dientes pueden agrietarse ante su poderosa presión, en ese instante se siente como el mayor estúpido de todos. ¿Por qué?

Las palabras de los rubios amigos que tiene, resuenan como tambores en un festival, las de Merlin como el anuncio de una obra de teatro a punto de iniciar con su primer acto, finalizando con esa advertencia en rojo de la presencia significativa de Rou con King.

Con una vuelta sobre su eje, hincha sus pulmones con aire, necesita un buen volumen en su voz – ¡Me gustas, Harlequin! – usar el auténtico nombre del castaño es la última carta bajo su manga, si eso no lo convence, nada más podrá.

Manteniendo un pie al aire, King se quedó en su lugar, silencio para ambos, salvo el entrenamiento dentro del gimnasio y las practicas cercanas del equipo de beisbol. Cansado de continuar con ese circo, Ban sujeto su bolso, colgándoselo diagonalmente, quizás y fue él quien termino en una broma sin ser consciente. Y en el instante que alzo su rostro, King le veía con un gran sonrojo cubriéndole la nariz y mejillas, tan nervioso, para hacerlo derramar lágrimas o sudor, porque su frente perlaba con ese líquido.

Llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas, sujetándolas para calibrar la temperatura, negó, susurro algunas cosas inentendibles y una sonrisa extraña se extendió por sus labios, se tapó la cara, colocándose erguido, regresando sobre sus pasos hasta Ban. Hay una mirada luminosa sobre el albino, su portador tose, dándole rápidos vistazos. – En ese caso – tose un poco – pasa por mí para irnos juntos al entrenamiento matutino – sin esperar respuesta da un incómodo adiós, yendo directo al gimnasio o tal vez el invernadero. Ban parpadea incrédulo por lo suscitado en ese preciso momento, podría celebrar por todas las de ley restregárselo en la cara a Rou, secuestrar y manosear a King, sin embargo, la única cuestión que se planteo fue: - "¿Él está saliendo con Diane, cierto?"

* * *

Una excelente mañana de fin de semana, un agradable sábado, ideal para las actividades de los clubes, Ban va a paso calmado junto a los hermano Fairy, siendo más precisos junto a Elaine el castaño a penas doblar en una esquina coincidiendo en un torpe choque con Diane, pasaron al olvido manteniéndose en una muy acogedora charla, riéndose y empujándose juguetonamente, sonrojados como enamorados. Truena los nudillos en sus manos queriendo jalarlo por la capucha de su sudadera, cargarlo en su hombro como un costal de papas y maldecir a la de coletas haciéndole alguna seña obscena o simplemente mostrarle la lengua golpeándole el trasero al castaño frente a ella. - ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Jericho, sujetando en dos coletas bajas su cabello, su saludo matutino fue ignorado, siendo la única en responderla la rubia, que de inmediato se lanzó a tomarla por el brazo efusivamente caminando junto a ella.

\- Esta celoso nada más – Jericho mira al albino, ¿celoso?, repite en su cabeza, riéndose por lo absurdo de la afirmación, ¿de qué podría estar celosos?, sigue con la rubia colgada a ella. Intenta descifrar que molesta auténticamente al albino, apreciando a King a la distancia con Diane, los felicita mentalmente, finalmente sus sentimientos son reciprocas compartiendo algo indudablemente especial, aquella palabra le lleva a colar en una balanza las imágenes de un albino y una rubia, siendo solo una la que pesa más. - ¿Todo bien, Jericho? – una honesta preocupación por parte de Elaine acompañado por un dulce perfume, lo que es curioso, no recordaba que ella usara ese tipo de productos - ¿Es por Ban? – y el tono cambia con algo parecido al dolor y tristeza, la violácea insiste en que no es nada, solo ella pensando de más sobre asuntos mundanos. Elaine asiente en comprensión, aflojando su agarre, Jericho la detiene cubriéndola con su otra mano, cruzando sus miradas.

\- Gracias – acaricia suavemente el dorso de la rubia – Y estoy bien. Confía en mí, cuando algo me moleste tu será la primera en saberlo.

\- C-cla-claro – su rostro se ha tornado rojo, bajando la mirada. Regresan a su caminata, con la naturalidad de tomarse las manos, excepto para la joven Elaine que su corazón ha comenzado a rodearse del revoloteo de miles de mariposas recién salidas de su crisálida. En cambio la violácea agrade contar con una amistad valiosa como la que Elaine le ha otorgado, aun si, su comienzo fue a una rivalidad amorosa.

\- Consíganse una habitación, por favor. – el romántico momento paso a mejor vida cuando Ban decidió expresar sus pensamientos. La temperatura de Elaine subió de golpe, desmayándose en los brazos de Jericho, y ella comenzó a gritarle por su falta de tacto con bromas estúpidas desconsideradas. – Solo digo la verdad – mira sobre el hombro – es obvio que se quieren…

\- Ban – aquellas palabras repletas de sinceridad, asombraron a Jericho.

\- Aparear como conejos – completo, esquivando el zapato recién lanzado de la violácea – "Suerte, Elaine"

* * *

Hay una sonrisa a cada palabra pronunciado por Diane, en un cruce de semáforo la castaña aprovecha, tomando la mano de King y saliendo a correr justo cuando la luz regresa a verde, no se detiene hasta que ha puesto unas cuatro cuadras de diferencia, optando por el camino más largo a la escuela y deberán rodear un parque, sabe que ya ha perdido a los otros tres, contando como su victoria. Escucha las rápidas respiraciones de King por recuperar el aliento perdido por una carrera inesperada, escucha las múltiples preguntas de King sobre sus razones de hacerlo y ella sonríe juguetonamente, piscando la mejilla sonrosada y juntando sus narices poniéndolo nervioso. – Finalmente le dijiste. – se aleja sin dejar caer su sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? – es todo lo que dice King a cambio.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – salta hacia atrás, doblando los brazos y cerrando sus puños. Gira con la punta de su pie derecho, abriendo los brazos a los lados, idéntica a una muñeca de caja musical. – El infalible plan de la envidia. ¡Resulto! – se detiene, alzando su pulgar, guiñando el ojo y sacando su lengua. Finalmente comienza a reír infantilmente, moderando el volumen, si por casualidad, Ban adivino sus movimientos y este cerca.

Y la perfecta mueca de "no sé de qué hablas" de King se rompe, cambiando por una cara sonrojada, un cuerpo tembloroso y un chico completamente enamorado que ha logrado su objetivo. Brinca sobre sus talones, gira y da gracias por lo maravillosa que es la vida, toma a la castaña de sus manos, agitándolas de arriba hacia abajo, agradecido por haber resultado en un completo éxito. En su efusivo baile de la victoria, Diane se detiene, soltando repentinamente a King. - ¡Un momento! – pone una mano sobre la cintura y otra jugando con la coleta - ¿Por qué sigues poniendo celoso a Ban? – esa oportunidad es tomado por King, intentando escapar de la situación excusando de la importancia de su entrenamiento sabatino, frenado solo por la castaña que le jalo de la oreja, regresándolo a su punto inicial. – Harlequin – usar su nombre de pila desmorona sus defensas, ella es seria al respecto.

\- Y-yo…

\- ¿Aja? – alienta a proseguir, con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¡No puedo! – grita, tapándose el rostro y poniéndose en cuclillas. Diane le sigue, intentando tomarlo por los hombros para darle algo de contención, pero King no le da tiempo, alzando su rostro – Es imposible.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?, ya has llegado tan lejos, no me digas que él aun…

\- No. Elaine, ella ya está interesada en otra persona – actualiza la información de su amiga de coletas, ganándose una mirada que le pide más detalles en cuanto resuelven este dilema – ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? – Diane esta por responderle, pero una sombra los cubre, alzando su vista, gritan, abrazándose y retrocediendo lo que pueden.

Una bolsa de entrenamiento es arrojada a Diane, el dueño se pone en cuclillas y la toma del hombro, sonriendo con amabilidad pidiéndole de favor que informe al capitán de su repentino retardo pero hay asunto inconclusos por resolver. Ella asiente, saliendo disparada, deteniéndose solo para darle una señal de victoria y disculpa con promesa de compensación. Hay un ligero sentimiento de traición sobre King. Lo arrastran por el gorro de su sudadera, levantado sin esfuerzo y puesto como peso muerto a un costado del albino, se resiste por las miradas curiosas y risas de algunas jóvenes, se detiene en el parque, colocándolo sentado en una banca. La pierna del albino le cubre un lado, el otro con su brazo mientras se inclina a quedar en la altura del castaño.

\- Habla – exige con voz seca. King traga saliva, temblando, sin salidas o alguien a quien llamar, su bolso quedo a disposición de la castaña mientras conversaban. – Enano. – entrecierra los ojos, mostrando sus colmillos, rompiendo la barrera del espacio.

\- Y-yo – comienza, pero el albino no se detiene, su presencia completa, su temperatura, su aroma – v-veras, so-sobre – cada cosa embriagando al castaño, que sin darse cuenta se inclinaba hacia Ban, cerrando débilmente sus parpados – no es lo que piensas – dijo con claridad, adelantando su imaginación a la realidad.

\- Claro, idiota. – le golpe con su dedo en la frente, alejándose y sentándose al otro lado. King se sostiene la marca roja, chillando por el dolor. Cruza los brazos, ladeando el rostro, King le mira sin entender nada, ¿Desea saber o no?

\- ¿Ban?

\- Elaine era mi novia – King eligió mantenerse en silencio, tocar ese tema especial significaba una sola cosa y le alegro terriblemente – ella es todo en lo que he pensado sobre una vida feliz de matrimonio, un matrimonio ideal. – peina su cabello, llevando el flequillo hacia atrás – La idea nunca cambiara y la amo, seguiré amándola siempre. – pauso, viéndolo por la esquina de su ojo, King tan solo asintió, con las manos a cada lado apoyándose. Encorva su postura, mandando los brazos delante, aprieta las manos en puño, alzando solo una para tomar la contraria a su alcance, aprieta con demasiada fuerza pero King se guarda el quejido de dolor. – ¡Aun así! – gira con el castaño, sus cejas juntas, el entrecejo marcado, una rotunda decisión tomada con seguridad – Me gustas. – aprieta de nuevo, entrelazando los dedos – Te quiero, Harlequin.

Le sonríe, simplemente está sonriendo, su labio tiembla, deja caer las primeras lagrimas cubriéndose con su mano disponible, intentando alejarse pero no se le permite, Ban se acerca, rodeándolo en un abrazo, con sus manos entrelazadas en medio de su contacto. El llanto silencioso comienza, se aferra al calor desprendido del albino, hay una suave sonrisa extendiéndose por el rostro de este, dando masajes circularse a la espalda del castaño. No escuchara la respuesta, al menos no de momento, pero está bien. – ¿Infalible plan de la envidia?

\- Cállate – sorbe su nariz, dándole un puñetazo al pecho – Arruinas el momento.

\- Claro, claro. Llorón – besa su coronilla, obteniendo un grito que es amortiguado por el abrazo. – Te quiero – repite sin miedo, lo cual detiene el llanto del castaño, alzándose para darle la cara finalmente. Una cara repleta de fluidos lacrimosos.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Ah? – lo golpea en la frente de nuevo – Se dice, yo también. Eres tan lento, debe ser por la edad. Anciano. – Una vena se hincho en la sien del castaño, rompiendo el abrazo, gritándole maldiciones, quejándose de su poco tacto y la facilidad para romper un momento romántico.

Ban bostezo, rascándose la oreja y caminando fuera del parque, seguido de King, reclamándole por ser ignorado, a penas este le alcanzo, Ban tomo su mano, sonrojándolo al instante, King se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño sin soltarlo.

\- Idiota – dijo entre dientes, escuchando las risas del albino.

* * *

Recogió sus libros para ir al entrenamiento de la tarde, al salir por la puerta, una voz familiar le detuvo, saludándole con amabilidad, no esperando encontrarlo en el pasillo de un grado superior. – Gowther-san me pidió que le entregara su cuaderno por la semana que falto – King recibió sus notas, feliz de recuperarlas antes de la temporada de exámenes, caminando a la par con Arthur, bajando las escaleras. Hablaron de algunas trivialidades sin importancia, realizando un ameno camino. Llegando a la puerta para los patios escolares, cada uno tenía un club al que asistir, Arthur lo invito a ver el entrenamiento del club de kendo pero rechazo su amable oferta a sabiendas de quien estaría en primera fila dentro del equipo femenino.

Casi a punto de despedirse, Arthur lo retuvo con una solicitud de una pregunta. – ¿Si? – había un poco de nervios en el peli naranja, deteniéndose en lo que diría a continuación. Respiro profundamente, golpeando sus mejillas para darse valor. – Arthur tengo que-

\- ¿Por qué no se le declaro a Ban-san? – nada que decir. Hubo un viento fuerte que levanto la tierra. Los ojos de King perdieron brillo, hablo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- Gowther-san

\- ¿Por qué te interesa?

\- A Gowther-san le interesa – se dio de puñetazos a la frente. ¡Por supuesto!, la entrega de ese cuaderno solo era un pretexto para mandar al dulce Arthur a realizar su trabajo sucio, con otro de sus absurdos experimentos de ayuda innecesaria para conocer mejor a sus amigos.

\- No es algo importante – dio pie a su entrenamiento, pero el peli naranja no lo dejo ir tan fácil. Realmente no deseaba gritarle de la misma forma que con Gowther. – "¡Maldito sea tu novio, Arthur!", ¿Ahora qué?

\- Si a usted le gusta, ¿Por qué no decirle? – suspiro cansado, otra vez ese tema, seguro que fue Elaine en una de sus múltiples visitas al club de kendo.

\- Es algo privado, ¿bien? – se alejó del agarre en su manga – Pero lo quiero, él lo sabe, se lo dije. Antes no por, eso privado que mencione. – Arthur asiente no muy convencido, King le sonríe, levantándose en sus puntas, tocándole el hombro – Eres un buen chico Arthur. Saluda a Jericho de mi parte.

Estas palabras, que el albino fue capaz de pronunciar en su declaración, que para King le costó meses en revelar sin morir en el intento o golpearlo por insinuarse de más, escondían un trasfondo mayor, algo que nadie podía imaginar, tal vez pensarían sobre los sentimientos de hermano mayor confrontados con los de un hombre enamorado. Nada de eso, tal etapa se superó al saberse poseedor de un interés romántico por Ban.

Su auténtica razón fue clara a los ojos de un solo hombre, en cuanto puso pie dentro del gimnasio, durante el partido de práctica, todo paso tan rápido que el juego se puso en pausa al ser Ban quien socorrió al castaño a la enfermería, seguidos de Elizabeth.

Meliodas negó con los brazos cruzados y riendo para sí mismo, dirigiendo a un nuevo integrante para que ocupara el lugar de Ban. - ¿Sin la camisa, capitán? – pregunto el chico retirándose la prenda, Meliodas asintió, señalándole la posición, sacando el silbato de su bolsillo, lanzando nuevamente la pelota con el marcador re iniciado. – "Par de pervertidos" – concluyo el rubio, siguiendo el juego y anotando en la tabla el cambio de jugadores.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**La verdad estaba escuchando música para continuar con un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando pero termine con esa canción y este fic, jajajaja, ¿Qué cosa, no creen?**

**Bien, ahora volveré a las andadas, de mi fic SessKag.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
